


Wakeup Call

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning bedroom antics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'manhandle' for the 12th Porn Battle

It was Sunday, it was early and there was absolutely no reason to get out of bed. Daniel rubbed his face against the pillow and sighed contentedly. No mission until Wednesday, briefing on Tuesday and some ordinary translations to do on Monday. Sunday, though, Sunday was for sleeping in.

Unfortunately, there was one element missing and if Daniels wasn't wrong... the door downstairs slammed shut and he hid a smile and closed his eyes. Now, if he was lucky, Jack would take his shower, then join him in bed again. As much as Jack loved his morning runs, and claimed that Daniel was lazy for staying in bed, Daniel knew that it hadn't been easy for Jack to get out of bed this morning. The only reason he eventually had gone out, was that Daniel had faked sleep and Jack had no excuse to skip his run. Of course, if he had done so, if Daniel had allowed him to use him as an excuse, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

There was a shuffle at the door to the bedroom, but Daniel ignored it. He wanted Jack in bed with him, but he wanted him to take a shower first. Although...

The cover was flung off Daniel's body and he couldn't hold back a yelp of surprise.

Jack laughed as he pounced on him and held him down, sweaty skin plastered against Daniel's back, breath hot in Daniel's ear.

"Shower, Jack," Daniel moaned as Jack rolled his hips against Daniel's ass.

"Halfway there," Jack growled, and Daniel realized that Jack was already naked. "Join me?"

Daniel wriggled his hips, feeling the hardness of Jack's cock sliding between his cheeks, rubbing against the thin layer of his boxers. "Mmmm, too comfortable," he muttered into the pillow, knowing damned well that Jack would take that as a challenge. And he would not go take that damned shower. "You're disgusting Jack, you're sweaty, need a shower."

"You love it, you weren't complaining last night when you were the one working up the sweat, fucking me into the mattress," Jack mumbled, kneeling up and pulling Daniel's boxers down, manhandling him to get them down enough to reveal Daniel's ass.

"Mmmm," Daniel hummed into the pillow, grinning softly. "It was good, though."

"Oh, you were," Jack laughed, leaning down and parting Daniel's cheeks, blowing hot air over Daniel's opening.

"Jack!" Daniel writhed to get away. Not that he didn't like Jack's tongue in his ass, but he would cave and give into anything that Jack wanted if he let him do this. It was like throwing a switch, that would leave Daniel amenable to any and all of Jack's ideas, a puddle of bliss on the bed.

Jack's hands slid up to Daniel's waist and he was forced down onto the mattress.

"Jack, please, you know, I mean...." Daniel screwed his eyes shut. "Oh, god, Jack...." All his soft morning thoughts were blown from his mind as Jack licked along the top of the crevice, moving slowly down, leaving a cooling trail of saliva in his wake. Daniel shivered, his world narrowing down to the feel of the sheets against his cock, Jack's fingers digging into his ass cheeks and Jack's tongue teasingly sliding over his opening.

Daniel dug his fingers into the sheets and held on, moaning loudly when Jack let go with one hand and slid his hand further down, rolling Daniel's balls and tugging on them. Then he moved his hand under Daniel, cupping Daniel's cock and keeping him from getting the friction he was going for by rubbing against the sheet underneath him.

"Jack, please, let me, you have to...," Daniel breathed into the softness of the pillow. He needed it, needed to get some relief.

"Oh no," Jack muttered as he pulled back a little, enough to blow more air over Daniel's wet skin.

Daniel's hips twitched down on their own volition, but still not enough friction, because Jack O'Neill was a power hungry bastard on a good day.

And today was beyond good.

Jack put his free arm over Daniel's lower back, and kept him in place as well as he could and Daniel was already so far gone that he couldn't really fight it. Jack's stubble rasped against Daniel's soft skin, as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside Daniel again, the rhythm maddingly slow. Pulled back and rubbed the flat of his tongue against the puckered skin, moving further down and nibbling at the soft skin of Daniel's balls.

Daniel wanted to whine as Jack moved the hand away that had been curled around his cock, but he was so far gone that he didn't even register the sound of a bottle being uncapped. A moment later, Jack moved his head away and before Daniel could moan his discontent at losing the sensation, Jack slid a slicked up finger inside Daniel, moved it out and then pushed in two.

"Seems we fucked so much yesterday, you're still loose enough for this," Jack muttered against Daniel's ass cheek, before biting into it.

The sting only made Daniel moan louder and he bit into the pillow when Jack pushed a third finger inside him.

"So ready for me, aren't you?" Jack whispered breathlessly.

"Oh shut up, Jack," Daniel gasped, lifting his head from the pillow, "and fuck me already."

Jack's laugh was loud and carefree and Daniel couldn't help but grin as well, although it turned to a moan when Jack pulled his fingers out, grabbed his hips and pulled Daniel's ass up, urging him to bend his knees up under him.

Daniel could do little more than do as Jack wanted, and he happily did so, losing himself in the feel of Jack pushing his cock inside him, thankful that Jack slid his hand down along his hip and around his waist to grab Daniel's cock.

Moving, counter-moving, Daniel focused on the feel of Jack filling him, of Jack's hand moving on his cock and the constant movement of Jack sliding in and out.

Jack twisted the hand jerking Daniel off and Daniel moaned into the pillow, feeling the climax building until it was almost painful, Jack unerringly hitting his prostate with each thrust. The release came quick and any tension that might have been in Daniel's body bled out of it as he pushed into Jack's grip, getting friction as well as forcing Jack deeper inside him.

Sinking blissfully happy into the mattress, Daniel spread his legs a little further, stretched them out and enjoyed Jack's grunted cursing as he lay down on top of Daniel. Jack's hips snapped forward, back up, forward, slamming into Daniel who, while having come already, still enjoyed Jack's abandon as he sank into Daniel one final time, rocking his hips forward as he came, head cushioned between Daniel's shoulder blades.

Collapsing on top of Daniel, Jack sighed contentedly. "Shower?"

"In a moment," Daniel mumbled, eyes closed. He reached behind his head to rub fingers through Jack's sweat matted hair. "In a moment."

Jack's hips twitched and Daniel sighed as he felt Jack's softening cock move inside him. He muttered wordlessly as Jack nuzzled the skin of his neck, tongue flickering out to taste. Jack lifted his hand and entwined his fingers with Daniel's bringing them both back down onto the mattress with a muttered agreement.

The End


End file.
